call_of_claymorefandomcom-20200214-history
Julie Martin
“If I can’t feel pain, what else could I possibly feel?” - In response to Luther Foley when asked why she's sorry she can't feel pain Julie Martin was born in 1923 and transformed into a Claymore in an unknown month in 1941. Julie is considered one of the few successful Claymore made by Association due to her sociopathy, manipulation techniques, and no remembrance of her past. Appearance Julie is a young woman with the appearance of an 18-year-old. She has a skinny build and stands only at 5"4. She has light copper eyes that match her hair which runs down her chest on both sides in braids. Her hair is quite messy, sticking out. During the first book she was a normal, small military uniform fit for her size. Despite her faceclaim, she does not wear glasses and has smaller breasts. Her face claim is Shiena Kenmochi from Akuma no Riddle. Personality Julie is quite quiet and speaks with barely any emotion. She doesn't care very much for her own well-being, and will do anything to get what she wants. Role in Book 1 In chapter 1, in the car, Julie sits with with Thomas, an unimportant character reading a speech to Julie Martin and Doctor Surayya El-Hashem, a doctor for the Association. They are both uninterested and could care less about the speech. Once the three reach the compound, the Doctor introduces Julie to Captain Luther Foley, and Julie feels something in their encounter. 9 days later, Captain Foley addresses Julie and other lower ranks that they will be trained to see Julie's abilities. She has a small conversation with Private Tom Elder, who she met during unwritten events. After the obstacle course, Julie makes it to Sergeant Lee Moody, who watches her practice her inhuman shooting, and is impressed. In chapter 2, Julie parachutes into hostile territory to send up a beacon, and eventually is backed by Foley. She is shot in the shoulder during battle. In the end, he patches her up. In chapter 3, Julie and Foley defend their captured territory. Moody is sent as back-up. In the second part of the chapter, Foley sends Julie with Moody and Elder to speak to a superior officer. The ride becomes violent, and a verbal fight breaks out between Moody and Elder. As Moody leaves the car, Julie reassures Elder that everything will be find. In chapter 4, Julie, Moody, and Elder help capture trenches. Through the chapter, Moody runs out to help an injured American soldier. After this event, Moody tells Julie and Elder to go on without him. In chapter 5, Julie is in attendance in a meeting involving Foley, Moody, and Elder. Later on, Julie receives a letter from her "sister" Rico asking Julie to please talk to Foley about sending a rescue mission after Price and Ingram, to which Foley agrees. The squad successfully rescues Price, but must go to a different site to save Ingram. Relationships Lee Moody Lee considers himself close with Julie, trying to help her see things less black and white. In the beginning of chapter 2 of book 1, he argues with Foley about sending "a little girl" into battle, and expresses worry of the Claymores, including Julie, replacing them. In chapter 5 when she is riddled with bullets, Tom is extremely worried about her and begins yelling at Moody, who doesn't care, insisting that since she is a Claymore, she's fine. Luther Foley Foley believes that sending Julie into battle is a good idea. In chapter 2, Julie wishes to keep him away from stress and try to make his job easier. He later goes on to find her to help wrap her wounds. In chapter 4, Julie is happy that he is not present so she can take care of Elder. In chapter 5, Foley compliments her on finding the secret passage. Julie looks up to him and holds slight feelings for him. Tom Elder Though Julie just sees him as a brother, Tom cares about her deeply. During the events of book 1, chapter 3, Moody almost reveals that the only reason Elder agreed to go on the car ride was because Julie was going. In chapter 4, Julie is happy that Foley is not present so she can take care of Elder. In chapter 5 when she is riddled with bullets, Tom is extremely worried about her and begins yelling at Moody, who doesn't care, insisting that since she is a Claymore, she's fine. John "Rico" Davis Rico trusts Julie enough to write her a letter asking for help in an important matter. During this letter, Rico seems hyper. Julie describes Rico's voice as "annoying, chipper, and loud," but still talks to Foley about Rico's request. Surayya El-Hashem Though Julie tries to act calm around Surayya, she has a slight fear of her. Appearances Call of Claymore [1] * Black and White * Pathfinder * Ste. Mere Eglise * Of What We Sustain * Alps Chateau Trivia * Julie is the first Claymore to ever speak and appear in the series. * Unlike most Claymores who are given different names, Julie Martin retains her birthname. * Though it's assumed that Claymores don't dream, it is mentioned in Book 1, chapter 3 that Julie has pleasant dreams. ** In this same chapter, Julie also pities the cows killed on the field. Gallery Julie Martin V.3.jpg Julie Martin V.2.jpg Julie Martin V.1.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Claymores Category:Americans Category:Book 1 Characters